John Heidt
As of 2007, John heidt is currently Mischke's local newsman. He has become a staple of the show because of the (often lengthy) chats they will have. Occasionally speed will join in the conversations. It isn't rare for John to come on and never deliver any news because Mischke talked with him for too long. Audio featuring this Newsman *clip - "Mischke puts his news guy to the ultimate test." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Mischke shows some concern after his boy appears in studio to read one of the most morose poems you've ever heard. After the reading, Tom muses where he might have gone wrong." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "News for the hurried." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "This sound byte comes from December of 2004--about a week before the release of Tommy's musical effort--Whistle Stop. Soucheray and the gang discuss Tom's upcoming CD release party and put our poor radio host through the ringer." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "John attempts to present the news, but has a difficult time since Mischke just learned that John's middle name is Jacob." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "During this news break, John Heidt literally wrestles with the news." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "In his younger days, Tommy lived in some questionable parts of the neighborhood. One night, after a few cocktails, he decided he would head out and make the acquaintance of a few of the neighbors." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tom Garrison is filling in on news because John Heidt is "sick". Yeah, that's it -- he's sick. Garrison is not so sure Johnny is telling the truth, so Mischke calls John at his home and confronts him over the phone." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Newsman John Heidt is finally exposed as the sick and twisted freak he truly is." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Newsman Johnny Heidt (a Green Bay fan) delivers the unbelievable story that Brett Favre is back for yet another season with the Packers. As Mischke muses over this latest development, Johnny ends up pushing things a little too far and ends up paying the ultimate price." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Every year during the St. Paul Winter Carnival a medallion hunt takes place. This year, it was found in record time -- after only three clues were given out by the local paper. So the paper decided to hide a second medallion. Mischke had some recommendations about how to use this to your advantage and make some quick, easy money in the process." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Years ago, Mischke actually used to work with a television station and did play-by-play announcing for the St. Paul Saints. Unfortunately, his style didn't jibe too well with the Christian station he was working for -- and one particularly unfortunate incident led to his ultimate firing." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tommy lets his listeners in on a little secret. We've all heard the term "Going Postal", but there's a little more to it than that. It turns out that postal workers are some of the most twisted, freakiest people you will ever come across!" (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Tommy and John Heidt discuss the odd and wondrous journey of Ted William's head." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "Newsman Johnny Heidt is under the belief that only one lone gunman was behind the assassination of John F. Kennedy. This astounds Mischke to no end. Tom believes there was a vast conspiracy to kill Kennedy and he does his best to convince Johnny of the awful truth." (from Mischke Madness) *clip - "While sitting around the studio one afternoon, Mischke, John Heidt and High Speed Chase try to figure out just when music went bad. How did we go from lyrics like "My sugar pie honeybunch" to the sort of thing we have in today's rock and rap?" (from Mischke Madness) category:newsmen category:staff